minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranded - A Minecraft Story
This story is FINISHED and was made by VTHERO The sequel isn't out yet tho :) Introduction 16 years-old James Hoskins is a teenage boy living in peace with his family which consists of him, his parents, and his little sister,Amy. James was playing hide n' seek inside the house with Amy, until.... Chapter 1:Where, where? WHAAAT!? While James and Amy was peacefully playing his father was watching the news and his mother was cooking up supper. It was peaceful, then an explosion can be heard from a distance, B-BAAM!! A zombie launched through the door and landed on James's mother "MOMMY!!!!!",cried Amy. James father then fought the monsters with his Sharpness III Diamond Sword and saved mommy. BOOM!!! *Everything went black James fell unconscious as both parents scream "James!Amy!!!". Chapter 2:Get Off You & Give That Back! James woke up in a cave,in a circular room, weakly tied to a pole, there was a torch at the wall, its fire nearly out, "That ain't gonna last long",said James. James then broke the rope and freed himself, looking at the rope, it was wet, it was thin, it most definitely wasn't made for what they used it for. James went through the cave corridor, carying the weak torch. Two skeletons were guarding the exit, it was morning, no wonder theres barely any monsters. James noticed the diamond enchanted sword, then remembered his parents,"Mom, Dad, AAMY!?", he said to himself. The other skeleton then checked out their 2X2 carrot farm to eat, wearing a leather cap so he won't burn.James saw this as a chance, and pushed the skeleton holding the sword to burn, suddenly, the other skeleton charged with a wooden sword, like mad bison. The skeleton tried to land on James, but failed as he gets stabbed in the stomach, however being a skeleton, it almost had on impact, and tried to stab James, kept repeatedly failing, he then got up and readied to accurately kill James, however James got up, as he was barely hurt, "Noob", James said as he sliced through the ribs and punched the skeleton in the face and the hat fell off which caused the skeleton burn under the sunlight. Chapter 3:Sayonara!!! James then knew where he was as he walked to the plains, he went to his house. It was empty, no one, no blood, he lost hope, and swore he WILL survive for his family name. He directly opened the tool chest and reached out the diamond pickaxe and iron pickaxe, packed up some bread and few cooked porkchops, and went out to adventure... after he wore his blue leather cap. He climbed up a hill seeing its a good spot, his backed up to something, and has hidden cave that leads through the other side of the mountains foot. He built his house good, with a cobblestone foundation and iron barred windows, he was ready for an invasion. Waiting for hours, seeing no monsters, he decided to go mining for iron and diamonds...... AFTER he killed the cow on the other side, he was then set for food. As he cooked it up along with some iron he found near a large vein of coal. He then remembered the first time his dad took him to a fishing trip, filling the refrigerator worth a month of food. He then remembered the incident and put doors to the entry of the cave, he found more iron, more iron, more coal, and few diamonds. He was then set, full iron, diamond leggings and his father's sword. He was packing up the furnaces and stuff, until........ Chapter 4:Hey! Wait... Son of A- Zombies was trying to break down the door, skeletons ready to shoot in the distance, James was pinned, he has no way out. He kept barricading the doors with wood, but kept breaking, and ran out. He then had to block it with stone, however a creeper blew up above him and a zomb-!!! *Amy:"James!!!James!Jaames!" *James:"Huh, wait what, wait...what?" *Mom:"You were dreaming honey" *James:"What, no! I-Im dead, I-I died, what happened" *Dad:"Its a bad dream, don't worry, you aren't dead" *Amy:"The bad guys carried us all to this ship to get transported, dunno where, when you were unconscious, the spiders got us and then we were carried to some greenie meanie weird smelly horses" *Mom:"The next thing we knew, we were here" *Dad:"Sigh, we can't get out though" *James:"Wait, look out the window! Its an island!" *Dad:"If you're talking about starting a new life there, well we can't, we can't even get outta here. The keys are danglin right there by the ladder upside" *James:"What about your sword?" *Amy:"Its right there on the table +points at the table" Boom!! +Monsters upside talks in Monster Language James:"What was that?" Amy:"Ummmmm" The sword slided right to Amy's hand They cut the wooded cell open and had escaped the cell and the family worked out a plan, Amy and Mother would gather up useful things to be able to survive at the nearby island. Father would secure a rescue boat and head to the helm to gain control of the ship and distract the monsters, while James take out the monsters one by one using his father's sword and all that stealth. They succeeded, but has broke the rescue boat by hitting a big,tall rock and has made the ship slower, but THEY WERE FREEEE! Chapter 5:Today's days Sea Shanties Succeeding, James has decided to sing a song he thought up by mixing songs he like or songs that are popular nowadays. (Let it Go) Let me Go! Let us Go! We escaped with your ship!Let me Go! Let us Go! You'll never find us here! We will thrive and you'll not! Let the creeps blow up!!!!! They'll never find us here anyways!!! (I knew you were trouble) Cause I knew you were trouble the second I saw youuu! So shame on you not able to find and hunt us do-owwnn! Now you're buried under the cold hard dirt, owww owww ohhh ho trouble trouble trouble, we have no fear, and you'll never find me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yay haaay!!!! (Payphone) Cause this aint't your world that you call home all of humans settling here, you ain't gonna find us all but you will be dust, cause we got brains to mine, we got diamond gear! All those scary stories, ain't comin to life one more creeper I'll choke you, cause this is our world.... "Great", said Amy. They're almost at their destination, where they will survive and live... for now. Chapter 6:Start of a New Life The family then made chores for everyone to do before settling up in a location. *James= Exploration & Mapping *Dad= Woodcutting *Mom & Amy=Food gathering and cooking When the sun was about to set, they then started to lay the markers of where was going to be their home, while temporarily staying at a small overhang on a nearby hill. James decided to start mining for resources, as all the ones he had was in a dream, after the family had dinner of Steak, the family went to sleep. Next morning they began to build their home from the ground up, they decided they wanted it to be bigger than the one they had before. They had decided that all of those andesite, granite, and diorite can't be used to build their home, since they don't have the tools to hold them together, and if they start putting those blocks down, it won't last. They gathered some sand for glass to decorate their house with, and Amy gathered up some flowers. Dad planted some saplings nearby he gathered yesterday, and Mom had put torches on fences everywhere to light up the place and decoration, while James had started forging iron tools, made him a diamond sword and exploring the plains to try and tame horses with apples he had. Chapter 7:Ummmmm.......Hi? James crossed a bridge which made him confused and oddly, anxious. He decided to keep going on through the plains when he saw not 2 horses, but 1 horse.It was pure reddish-brown coloured, he immediately decided it was going to be his horse, he approached it slowly with his hands behind him. He approached in front of the horse and fed him few apples and pet him on the head. After some gaining-a-horses-trust-without-getting-kicked-to-outer-space-time successful, he had put a saddle he forged earlier and rode him around for a little, and had named him Brownies, the horse was male. He was the weather was about rain, and had troubles getting Brownies calm. He then went to cave after tied Brownies to a fence at the entrance and went down. He lit it up nicely and got some coal and iron, he then saw a zombie, immediately smacked it in the face with his diamond sword (Not his father's sword as it is held by his father) and it immediately fell face first. He saw the end of the cave and was dissapointed it as he only sees lapis lazulli, after mining it, he went up and saw a stranger. He went up little more and got a closer look, it was a girl, with blond hair and was petting Brownies. James went up and said "Ummmmm.......Hi?" the girl was shocked. Chapter 8:That Mysterious Girl The girl ran away as the rain stopped,"Really rain!?" and tried to get her, but the zombie from before had grabbed his foot, frustrated, James decapitated him and said "Not now stink-brain" as he untied Brownies, grabbed his fence, and looked for the girl. She was gone, not seeing her at all, James then went back home on Brownies. *Mom: James! Where have you been? *James: I was looking for a horse, I got one now, his name is Brownies. *Dad: What happened? The rain started, so I went to a cave. *Mom: Oh thank Notch son, we thought you were shot or something, but we don't have an umbrella. *James: Don't worry Mom, I'm not like Amy! *Amy: Heeeeyyyy. James then took a little nap to fill up his energy. After he woke up, he then helped his Dad build their home. Mother and Amy had placed glass panes here and there as windows. James said," Dad, wouldn't it be great if we had a second floor, can we do that later?", his father responded by saying a yes but later. Amy realized that one of the things they didn't have were beds, so she looked for sheeps to shear. James then decided to let his father take a break and let him befriend Brownies aswell as mother. Chapter 9:Explorations The next day, James was kinda bored of the drinking menu, and decided to go to the jungle to get some cocoa beans for chocolate and start they're own farm. The jungle was also the direction they went yesterday, which is also another reason he wanted to go to the jungle. He went to the jungle and found a smaller jungle tree and chopped it down, also gathering some cocoa beans to plant at home later. After finished, he decided to investigate the area a little bit. He then saw a structure, which then revealed to be a broken down house, which reveals to be the result of a village after the destruction of Minecraftia incident, which then James says "We're lucky to live further from villages, Herobrine wasn't able to find us." He then went further to the village, and found some people who lived here, they seem to have recovere from the destruction, and most of the buildings were fixed. This was the aftermath of Minecraftia, can't believe it. This was the reason Mom and Dad wouldn't let us go near a village. I'm kinda jealous with Devracath, they aren't in Planet Minecraftia, they aren't affected with the destruction. He then saw the girl that he saw near the cave, he then approached her. *James: Excuse me, hello *Mysterious Girl: Umm.. hello *James: Do you recognize me? The mysterious girl then realizes who James was and blushes *Mysterious Girl: My name is Ellie *James: Hello, my name is James *Ellie: W-what do you need? *James: I was looking for the girl who pet my horse and ran away so quick, I wanted to introduce myself, thats all. *Ellie: Oh, o-okay, sorry, I was just not so comfortable with strangers. Chapter 10:And We'll Fight Defending For Our Lives James then went back home on Brownies after saying goodbye to Ellie and the villagers, he then whispered to him self,"Shes pretty, and surprisingly not wild like girl I've met before, she was fat, blonde, kept eating ice cream, I think a bully even pushed her into a cave once, I think it was Richard who pushed her, meh I don't care, she was arrogant, selfish, and a pig eater, worse than a Honey-Boo Boo hog". Once James arrived at home, he greeted his Mom and Dad, and asked Amy if she would help him build a cocoa bean farm. The farm was very easy, they just had two 4 blocks tall jungle pillars and planted cocoa beans everywhere on it. "Chocolate may not be my favorite, but it is pretty good considering hot chocolate is like, Dad's favorite, he hates coffee, he says it tastes like a dumpster thats reused but never cleaned and was for a place where elephants were trained to poop in it and was never cleaned, yuck! If I would vomit anywhere in the world its there" James said, while Amy was closing her ears in case she would vomit. The house was done, the family was happy, well the first floor of it, they wanted a second floor, the father, exhausted, decided to just have a ladder leading up and have 2 bedrooms, and another toilet. The whole family then decided to help, they were excited and happy, and finished it in a couple of hours. Happy and exhausted, the family slept directly on their comfy new beds, mom and dad would sleep together, while James and Amy slept together. However, around 2'o clock in the morning, the clock in the wall said, loud moaning and shooting can be heard, the family looked out he balcony and saw zombies and skeletons and a couple of creepers. Terrified of the past experience, James shot all the creepers down and said "Well, they must've come a long way, lighting up the area must've been useful enough it gave us some sleep". The whole family nodded as they agreed, they were all shooting, mainly focusing the heads, killing'em off one by one. James decided, he got full iron armor and his diamond sword, he chopped zombie heads while the family would focus more on skeletons, a creeper got close to James, being more experienced, he sliced it through the eyes, dazing it and stabbed it from the back. The horde was almost done for, and they all escaped for their own lives rather than risking it to kill a family of four. James was minorly wounded, luckily, being on the balcony the family did not get hurt as they would get to cover when the skeletons would shoot or shoot them before they could. Chapter 11:Then we'll help the neighbours nearby us Days have passed and the enviroment was peaceful. The family needed entertainment, until.... Ellie was riding on her white horse, who was also a 'she'. She came knocking on the door hard, James answered the door. *James: Ellie? Why are you hurt? Why are you *Ellie: James you have to help my village! Its been raided by Herobrine himself!!! He has brought his army and wanted my village to be ashes! *The Family: What!? *Amy: We have to help!! The family rushed to the village, James and Ellie had to go first as they have horses. Once James arrived he started slicing and surprisingly Ellie is too. Once the family have arrived they helped taking down the weakers one. However... Herobrine have expected this arrival and said "You are so puny, making me have to solve this on my own.... fell into my trap like a fly" and knocked out James, making the last thing he saw Ellie and his family dragged by a giant zombie pigman. Chapter 12:The Escape James woke up alone in a jail cell, he was in a cave. There are guards, like in his dream, it was skeletons, except with iron chesplate and iron helmets. They weld broken iron swords that won't seem to last long, but also holstered bow and arrows. James tried to escape, but the iron bars won't even move. He heard talking from the other side, but wasn't clear. He had an idea, he took one of the arrows from the guards stealthily and poked a hole to peek. He saw Herobrine, it was a conversation between him and an unknown figure with purple-ish hood and robes. *Unknown Figure: I see you have what I asked for. *Herobrine: Yes, now where is my payment. *Unknown Figure: Ahh yes... more minions to summon and more power. **Herobrine gives an item covered with fabric **Unknown Figure casts a spell upon Herobrine *Herobrine: Nice doing business **Herobrine magically teleports **The Unknown Figure revealed the item covered with fabric, it was his father's sword. *Unknown Figure: The Sword of Shadowlight *James Whispers: Sha-Shadowlight!? My father's sword!? The guards over heard and scolded James and hit the bars with his sword. James wondered, how could his father's sword be a powerful one. James then thought of an escape plan, a simple one, he wasn't handcuffed, which was a mistake for the monsters. He will knock on the bars and one of the guards will come amd scold him, when he turns around James will stab him with the arrow he got, then shoot the other guard with the bow, then grab the oddly large key on the wall with the holster and get out. The plan succeeded perfectly, he got the lock and out the cell, next to the key there was a room, it had a crafting table. James then grabbed the two broken iron swords from the guards and combined them both, though it was still broken, it's good enough. He looked around the cave and did not see anyone, except occasional guards that he kills if they show up and put them in the janitor's closet. He then got out, seeing no hope, not even finding a doorway to the lair of the Unknown Figure. At the entrance, he stumbled upon a guard who decided its time to turn around, shocked, James swung his sword, but broke, but dazed the guard. He then shot the neck which made its head go off. He then wore it as a helmet to decrease suscpicion since he doesn't have a sword after all. Chapter 13:Oh No.. James had searched the enviroment around, no signs of life, he had wondered, how is his father's sword a legendary sword. He had remembered a legend about it, he read it in a book. "The sword of Shadowlight, the powers it glow upon is determined from the heart and soul of the one who wields it", a quote from the book. He searched and investigated, then saw something in the distance. It was in mists, so he went there to investigate. It was Ellie, fighting zombies, James went to help but realized he doesn't have a sword. Skeletons came to help the zombies by shooting, then James realizes, he can shoot the skeletons. He has shot them making them confused as where the firing is coming from, as none knew James were there. Ellie was shocked to see James on a nearby hill shooting, but does not prevent her from slashing the zombies. Once they were all dead/neutralized, James went down, grabbed an iron sword from one of the zombies, and asked where his family is at, Ellie answered,"They were taken, it was a relatively large redstone-powered vehicle. James was shocked and asked the direction it went, and Ellie pointed east, the opposite direction of the cave he was held. They both rushed east, and seeing 2 smaller vehicles than what Ellie described on the way, it was holding they're horses. They climbed the vehicle and realized it was funnily horse-powered, and so they took out the drivers and cut the ropes connecting the vehicle and horse which made them shocked and ran towards some zombie guards hitting some and dazing some. They then took their horses and slain the zombies horse-back. They were quite happy seeing their horses, and so they charged the opposite of the sunset with blazing speed. They then saw the big vehicle about to stop at the mouth of a large cave, they were shocked as Herobrine opened the carriage doors and ordered the skeletons to take them into the cave. The spying was cut short when a creeper guard decided to blow up revealing their presence. Herobrine said," Why does he (referring to the Unknown Figure) mess up his easy part!? This makes my job harder", so he fired the creeper catapults to blow up James and Ellie, they kept running while dodging the pesky creepers, but it was ruined by a son of a wealthy creeper Fancy Creeper that decided his big exlosion and life was better used for Herobrine rather than living a wealthy and happy life. Ellie was knocked unconscious, James looked at her then his family "Nooo..." were his last words (again). Chapter 14:How many darn Caves do I have to go through James woke up and found himself in a big wooden cage in a cave, and saw Ellie in another cage. There were no guards, barely any light, and no signs of life, it was like he was banished. James woke Ellie up, they don't see any way of escaping the cage, but Ellie has a backup plan, she has a lockpick at her at all times. She said she always had one because this one fat kid always tries to flirt with her and becomes foolish when doing so, so she always have to lock him inside his room all the time after slapping him in the face, hard. She got out of her cage, then got James out of his. They went out of the cave, it was a relatively deep one, but luckily there were no mobs, just bats. They found their horses locked up in a cage, so Ellie got them out, but her lockpick broke just after that. They found their stuff, and a map of the surroundings, they checked the map, and saw a village located near them, and by near they meant 300 meters away, but it will be easily achieved with their horses. They didn't get through much obstacles in the way, except for like a 200X150 jungle which was half their journey there. They saw things in the distance, they got closer since it wasn't clear, they saw... Chapter 15:Oh my God The-The-They saw... They saw.. THEY SAW DOGE (Insert Doge meme here). Wait.... TIMMY!!!! *Creator:Timmy what the hell did you write!? Have you been watching Doge!? +Cough +Cough ANYWAY that wasn't what the story was supposed to be +mumbles Sooo.... they saw... they saw Herobrine's Castle!!! *Timmy: Yes Yes very much wow very creepy, very Italian much Doge *Creator: TIMMY! When it says creepypasta doesn't mean it is a creepy spaghetti from Italy! Get-Get outta here before I slap you in the face you mothe- +Cough +Cough.... back to the real story +mumbles..... (In majestic deep awesome voice) And so... James and Ellie walked by the treeline watching the minions of Herobrine unload a bunch of people through the weird vehicle's oddly presence of an anou- ...... Timmy, you are so grounded.. +Cough +Cough anyway so they were unloading humans to be locked in Herobrine's castle for some weird reason, they were going to face with Herobrine to save the people from being locked away. Then someone called... *???: Kid, my names Barry, and I'm gonna teach you how to fight Herobrine, even though I was just watching. *James: Uhhh.... well I don't need to ask your name... but okay? *Barry: Kid, well, kids.... I used to be a bartender, until I took an arrow to the *Ellie: THE KNEE WE KNOW! Tell us how already bro! *Barry: Ay! I might be 52 years old but I still know how to have- err.... I STILL KNOW HOW TO WIELD A...... a.... uhhh..... I know how to hold my p-.... uh... my PORKCHOP! **Creator: My God Timmy, what the hell have you been thinking dude... *James: The cavemen called, they want their stupidity back....EVERYONE KNOWS HOW TO HOLD A PORKCHOP... eww, is that porkchop expired, dirty, and *James and Ellie: +Awkward Silence for 10 seconds +They are staring at Barry......... *James: The babies called, they want their literal diapers back *Ellie: Have you been eating a diaper!? *Barry: I found it at a basket a'ight! Its clean, and got a taste to... *Ellie: That is a trash can and wait..... +Everyone stares deeply into the diaper..... *James: It looks and smells like a sumo baby took a big pig smelly pile of dump in that thing! *Ellie: Oh My Notch... Excuse me... +Ellie pukes 4.785 (decimals)kg of her food she ate before... (which was nearly 75% of the food she had) Comment if you nearly puked Chapter 16:Surprise Surprise James & Ellie immediately left, without even saying a word. They circled around the tree line, trying to figure out a plan. They then heard screams, muffled, silent girl screams, it sounded deeper from the forest, and decided to venture in. It was coming from a cave, they went in.. they saw a naked woman covered in blood getting chased by a zombie. James stood there for 10 seconds staring before Ellie slaps him in the face. James then charged at the zombie and decapitated his head unnecessarily. James smiled and stared at the naked woman.. *???:Thanks for saving me *James:............................. *Ellie:Your welcome *???:Well, do you guys need a favor of some sort? Like maybe *James:Uh...Um...uh...well.....errr... *Ellie: We-We are fine, we better get going- *James:Sh-She i-i-is not my girlfriend, she-uh, she looks like a truck, a FiretrUCK *Ellie: (Slaps James right in the temporal bone of the cranium)(Drags James like he is a pile of palm leaves) Ellie stares at James looking like a pissed off teenager..... well obviously she is one... but.. but... lets just get back to the story.... *Ellie:Snap out of it dammit! *James:Right right! I definitely didn't get a bon- *Ellie:I just want to kick you right in between your hips... Chapter 17:Lets get down to busine- They then went sneakybeaky to the back small entrance of herobrine's castle, killing several of the guards ass-assins creed style, almost triggering alarms. They entered the building and sneaked up to the top floor. They ripped out a floorboard and spied on Herobrine sitting on his seemingly uncomfortable throne. But what caught their eye was the woman from earlier bowed to Herobrine, and transformed into an overly-large nose, like larger than the famous and clumsy Dr.Trayaurus's nose, like seriously, like, wait....but so yeah the witch left. James noticed a radio and tinkered with it, he tries to connect to the MCPD(MineCraft Police Department) and call for backup. However a large fat zombie pigman carrying a wrecking ball on a chain approaches, FAIL!!! But James focuses on trying to get help. The pigman then destroys half of the floor and fell 3 stories. Not before James sends a distress signal to the MCPD. And with that... we end the first set of chapters Trivia *The title of chapter 10 was actually one of the lyrics in the song Cube Land by Laura Shigihara. *The main villain is not actually Herobrine. *The only character to have its own page so far is only James, the creator may or may not add the others in. Or will I'''? *Chapter 1 is the shortest chapter. *The sword of Shadowlight was originally going to be Darklight, but the creator decided it the combination dark and light was used too much. *This trivia was finally made after 14 chapters was written, well it was during the same edit with the addition of Chapter 14. *The arrow to the knee is a reference from Skyrim V, which is also referenced at a '''Smosh Honest Game Trailer of Skyrim. Thanks for reading the first set of chapters guys! Watch for the sequel!!! Category:Stories